In his eyes
by sentbyravens
Summary: Cloud is a new recruit and wants to prove himself. On the other hand Zack wants to help him to do this but what happens when Zack gets paired with him to help him do this. May contain yaoi. Pairing ZackxCloud, but hints of RenoxCloud in the begining.
1. Chapter 1

**In his eyes – chapter one**

I don't own Final fantasy 7

Pairing – starts of with some RenoxCloud then goes into ZackxCloud

Zack's pov:

It was another warm day in Midgar, I watched as the new recruits shifted uncomfortably I their line as me and Kunsel inspected them. As I walked down the line a certain blond boy with blue eyes caught my attention, at first I thought he was a girl because of his feminine features. He was smaller than the other recruits and have less muscle than the others also he had big wide eyes.

He glanced up towards me and quickly looked down with a blush. I smiled at his odd behaviour and walked back up to the front. "Welcome to Shinra, here you will train to become a SOLIDER, I hope that you will do well during your training" I announced, "I am lieutenant Zack fair SOLIDER first class, I will be teaching you everything that you need to know to be a SOLIDER" I told the recruits. They all replied with "yes sir".

I watched as they were escorted out of the hall. I sighed "Hey, what do you think of the newbies" I heard Kunsel say from behind me. "I think that they have what it takes to make it, if that's what you think" I told Kunsel. He smiled "yeah" he simply said.

Cloud's pov:

I walked out of the hall and into a large room. I was given my room key and my bags. As I walked down the hall all the other recruits were looking at me, as I walked down some of the boys winked at me. I looked down not wanting to look at them.

"Oi blondie" I heard one boy say, I turned around to see a well built looking boy who was about 6'0 staring down at me. "What is it" I asked him, he smiled and said "why don't you come to my room and we can have some fun". I was speechless, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me forward. "u-um n-no thank you" I meekly said, "and why not" he said, before I could answer I heard someone shout "Hey you, let go of him" a man who had red hair and was tied back into a ponytail.

The boy let go of me and whispered in my ear "we'll continue this later" and walked off. I turned around to see the red haired man standing there. "hey are you okay" he asked me, I nodded in shock, "thank you" I said, whilst trying not to tremble. "Hey no problem yo, a guy like you shouldn't be wandering around like that" he said freely.

What did he mean by 'a guy like me'. I stared at him in confusion, "any way, I'm Reno" he smiled. "Cloud" I told him, "so Cloud, where's your room?" he asked me. "umm" I looked at the piece of paper in my hands "it's room 312" I answered. "Okay, I'll take you there" he offered "thanks" I said.

As I began to walk down the hall with Reno, it seems that the other recruits stopped looking at. Man this place is strange. As we arrived to the room Reno said "hey if you would like to we could meet in the cafeteria at lunch" he gave a grin. "Sure that would be nice" I said. His grin became wider "sweet, I'll pick you up at 12" he said. We said our goodbyes and he walked away. He was wired, but he did save me from that creep from earlier though. I shrugged it off and entered my room.

Today sure was eventful. I put my stuff on the floor, I think it's time to take a shower before Reno gets here. I checked the time it was 11 am, I a hour to get ready. I went into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and took of my uniform and got into the shower.

As I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror. Know wonder why the other boys look at me, I have a body which isn't that masculine and I kind of look like a girl. I sighed and got dressed, I looked at the clock, it was 11:30 am, I still have some time to myself before I go.

Time flew by as I was sitting on the sofa reading a book. I heard a knock on the door, I walked up and answered it. "Hey Cloudy boy" Reno said with a cocky grin. I smiled, "are you ready to go", "yeah, just let me grab something first" I quickly said. I went back into my room and bent down to look in my bag for my wallet which had my money in.

I finally found it and made my way over to Reno "you finally ready yo?" he questioned, I nodded and we made our way to the cafeteria.

When we got there we sat down at a table, after sitting there and talking for a bit Reno said "do you wanna get some food". "Yeah, do you want anything?" I answered, he just replied with "yeah, I'll come up with you" I just nodded. We walked up to the food area, I watched as Reno got his, I smiled, he sure is a strange I thought. I got a couple of things, but I saw this one item on the top shelf.

I tried to get it by going to my toes and reaching up, _darn my shortness_, I felt someone from behind me reach up and got the item of food. I blushed out of embarrassment, I turned around to thank this person until I found out who it was. I looked up and saw lieutenant Zack smiling "here you go"as he handed me the item. I blinked several times and blushed "t-thank you sir" I stuttered and looked away trying to hide my blush.

"So spike are you here by yourself" he questioned, did he just call me spike, I brushed of the nick name that he gave me "no I'm with -" before I could finish Reno butted in "Yo Cloud". I sighed "with him" I said pointing at Reno who was currently running up towards me. "hey I was wondering where you were" he said worryingly. That was when I realised that Zack was still standing there.

As I opened my mouth to say something to Zack, Reno interrupted "who are you" he spat out. I stood there in shock, did he just say that. "I'm Zack fair, a first class SOLIDER, and who are you" Zack bitterly said. Reno smirked "I'm Reno, and I'm working for the Turks" he proudly said. Wait I never knew he was working for the Turks.

"Well now that the introduction is over we can go, come on Cloud" Reno said with a deep voice. "I'm sorry sir" I said and walked of with Reno. We got back to the table and Reno was sitting opposite me. " I'm sorry about that" I heard Reno say, "it's okay, I never knew that you were a member of the Turks" I told him whilst looking up at him with wide eyes. That's probably why when Reno was taking me back to my room the other cadets stopped looking at me.

"Yeah, I was planning on telling you today, but mister first class SOLIDER made me say it" he said looking at me, "but any way, you haven't told me where you were from". I stopped picking at my food "I'm from Nibelheim" I said shyly, waiting fro the comments that he might throw at me. "Huh, I've never heard of that place before" he said out of the blue, "yeah, it's a small village in the country" I told him.

"So tell me why you joined SOLIDER" he asked me, I stopped picking at my food. "Hey if you don't want to tell me it's fine" he quickly said after noticing my discomfort, "I'll tell you later" I sighed. Not wanting to tell him when there are a lot of people around. He just nodded.

After finishing our food Reno took me back to my room, "thanks for today" I said looking at the floor, "it's okay kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow, after your first day of training, right?" he asked me, I just smiled and nodded. "See ya later" he said whilst leaving me at my door. I went inside and laid on the bed. Today sure was long and yet it's only 1 in the afternoon. I sighed and sat up on the bed. Might as well check the rest of this place out I thought, hopefully I don't bump into that guy from earlier.

I walked out of my room, checking if the cost was clear, I walked out of my room and walked a little bit down the hallway when I heard "Hey blondie". I quickened my past and looked down at the floor, but as I did I bumped into someone, I fell to the ground and I was suddenly surrounded by a group of boys. "Now, it's time to finish of where we were last time"said the one from earlier. I crouched down beside me and grabbed me face so that it was facing him.

Why does always this happen to me.

Thanks for reading

sentbyravens xx


	2. Chapter 2

**In his eyes – chapter two**

I don't own Final fantasy 7

Pairing – starts of with some RenoxCloud then goes into ZackxCloud

Zack's pov:

Urgh why did Angeal put me up for patrolling the barracks, it's no fun. I made my way down the hallway passing all of the rooms which the cadets sleep, until I heard a muffle sound and a small cry. I looked around the corner and I was shocked of what I saw.

I saw the small bland boy from earlier who was pressed up against the wall with his shirt ripped and his belt undone. He was surrounded by a group of taller and more muscular cadets who were touching him in certain places. My blood started to boil "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" I shouted down the hall. They all stopped and looked at me.

I walked forward and grabbed one by the shirt and snarled "I'll have a talk with you in the morning" the boy just nodded, I threw him to the side and the rest of the gang followed him as he ran away. "Hey there, the names Cloud right" I asked him, he just nodded and trembled in fear. "It's alright they won't hurt you again, well not after Sephiroth is done with them" I joked with a smile.

He let out a small chuckle and looked at me, "you know the great general Septhiroth" he asked with wide eyes. "why, yes I do and if you like I could get you to meet him if you would like" I told him. He blinked several times which made him look kind of cute. _Wait did I just call him cute, what is wrong with me_.

"Are you sure" he asked, I just nodded. He let out a excited cry, "thank you so much" he said. I really need to change the subject soon. And to be honest I think this i_s _probably the only time he is going to talk with me before he gets all shy again.

I smiled softly at him "why don't we get you cleaned up" he nodded again without saying anything. "Where is your room" I asked him, hoping for an answer. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and softly said "room 312".

"Alright, let's get going" I said rather loudly. He just giggled as he followed me to his room. When we got to his room, he opened the door with his key card and led me in. "Um make your self at home" he said as he grabbed some spear clothes and went into the bathroom. I looked around the small room, it had a singular bed and a few shelf's with some books on them and there was a table by the side of the bed.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the room, it was small unlike the ones that you get when your a SOLDIER. I heard as the bathroom door opened and Cloud walked out. He placed his uniform in the draws and sat down beside me. "Thank you for earlier, I wouldn't want to think of what would of happened if you didn't get there" he told me whilst looking at the floor.

I ruffled his hair "it's alright spike, besides I will always look out for you" I told him. He looked at me and smiled "thank you".

"Now how about you get some rest, you have a early start in the morning" I said and got of his bed and walked towards the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah, see you later" I heard Cloud say. I left his room. I sighed heavily, what am I going to say to Sephiroth about those guys from earlier, I'll figure that out when I get back later. I walked back down the barracks and made my way back to the SOLDIER rooms "Yo Zack," I heard Kunsel shout "how was your patrol" he asked me.

I sighed "It was alright, but I really need to speak to Seph" I told him. Kunsel looked at me with a confused expression, "what happened" he asked me. I shook my head "I'll tell you later" I told him and went of to find Sephiroth.

When I got to he office, I knocked on the door "Come in" I heard. I opened the door into a very large room which was filled with many books and weapons which hung on the wall. "What do you want Zack" he questioned. Ummm where do I start..."We have a problem" I told him. He stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"What kind of problem" he asked me. I leaned on his desk "when I was on my patrol a group of cadets were sexually harassing a boy called Cloud" I told him. He stared at me and then said "do you know there names" he asked me. Shit, I didn't catch their names. "um well no, but I have them in the morning for class" I told him.

"Well when you get the names, call me and I'll deal with them, I do not tolerate that sort of thing when they are I training to become a SOLDIER" Sephiroth told me, "thanks Seph" I said and left before he could say something about the name I gave him.

I walked back to my room and got ready to go to bed. All I could think about was Cloud and if he was alright. I hope he can managed with his training in the morning.


End file.
